


Some Kind of Monster

by Kca1516



Series: Wintersoldier Steve [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Little bit of angst, OC, Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Tony Stark saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: Wintersoldier Steve first meeting with Tiny Stark as requested (hopefully I did it justice)





	Some Kind of Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherry_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Jade/gifts).



> As requested by @Cherry_Jade hopefuuly this is close to what you had in mind and isnt terrible  
> (Edit: i figured out how to gift things to ppl so thats what im gonna do)

Steve stood hundreds of feet in the air on a giant, flying ship.

Beeping machines and talking holograms droned on along the floor of the aircraft, contributing to the steady hum of noise running through the atmosphere. The soldier was tracking every minuscule movement happening around him, making sure nothing escaped his notice. Mistakes could be deadly.

Guards in uniforms were stationed at all exits in a poor attempt at normality. Their scanning eyes and hard set features rivaling Steve’s own glower. But, their looks were the only way they proved intimidating.

If SHIELD thought a bit of extra security was going to keep him in, they were in for a rude awakening. 

Good thing for them the soldier had every intention of staying exactly where he was.

Steve was stoic, pretending he wasn’t paying as much attention as he actually was to the happenings on the helicarrier. 

 

“He hasn’t moved from that spot for half an hour. Not to pace, or even sit down,” came the murmurings of junior agents to his left.

 

“He’s dangerous. I don’t know what Fury thinks he’s doing letting him roam free.”

 

“Oh please, what’s he going to do. We’re hundreds of feet in the air and there are guards stationed in every hall. He wouldn’t be able to move, nevermind escape, without us noticing.”

Those were the more entertaining prattlings of the senior agents. 

Steve found it humorous how secure they were in their little world of righteousness. How caged they thought they had him, when in reality it was him who had them just where he wanted.

It's not what he  _ couldn’t _ do to cause trouble aboard ship, it’s what he could do that they should have been worried about.

If he wanted to, Steve could grab the pen a blond man to his right was using, to jot down algebraic formulas, and stab him through the neck with it. If he wanted to, he could then take said pen and throw it across the room at the man who would try to shoot him first, and hit the guard in the heart. If he wanted to, he could then jump over all the desks, grab the fallen guard’s gun, and shoot everyone aboard. Their screams playing like a lullaby in his head.

 

That was, if he wanted to.

 

These people didn’t think. He was more skilled, and better trained, than anyone aboard the flying aircraft. 

Well, except for maybe one person. One person Steve had absolute faith would never raise a hand against him.

Bucky Barnes, or as he was better known, Captain America. The world’s golden boy. Steve’s only ally and...friend. 

The door to the meeting room behind Steve opened, and the man in question stuck his head out. For all the muscle Bucky Barnes had on his body, he seemed about as terrifying as a kitten. Steve didn’t understand why he didn’t use his form to his advantage more often. He’d have Fury and the rest of SHIELD eating out of the palm of his hand if he just abused his power even a little.

It’s what Steve had been taught, won wars.

But, the thought dropped from his mind as Bucky started walking towards him. A smile plastered on the man’s face. One he still thought Steve couldn’t see straight through.

 

“Hey, Stevie,” Barnes said.

Steve already hated how he was being talked down to, knowing it could only mean bad news.

 

“Fury and I still have to go over some things,” Bucky explained, his way of saying their hopes of keeping Steve out of the government’s hands was not going as they had planned, “but I figured while we do that you can get that physical we were talking about, yeah?” 

There was a tentative hope in the Captain’s voice, even though they both knew Steve’s first instinct was to say hell no.

Already, a foreign sense of panic and fear was crawling along Steve’s skin. Making his face whiten, and his hands clam up until they were vibrating with the need to punch himself out of the uncomfortable situation. But, the soldier knew better then to act on his flight or fight instincts. Instead, Steve forced himself to dissociate from his emotions, knowing it would only cause more grief for his friend if he showed them. The one who already had enough on his plate dealing with Steve in the first place.

For some stupid reason, Steve didn’t want to disappoint Bucky. Bucky cared about him.

Sure, Steve knew he only really cared about some perfect version of himself that didn’t exist anymore, that probably never would. But, Steve still didn’t have the heart to let his friend down.

 

The soldier prepared himself for what was to come.

 

“Sure,” he said, his voice as monotone as ever. But, a smile lit up Bucky’s face anyway.

 

“Great. An agent will take you to the medical wing. I’ll be done with Fury in a moment. We’ll meet you there,” Bucky informed him. Whether it was his happiness that was leading him to the disillusion or if he was always like this, Steve didn’t know. But, Bucky was a downright fool if he thought this was going down as smoothly as he hoped. 

 

Had he really been friends with this idiot so long ago? An exasperated voice in his head told him that answer was yes.

Steve followed Bucky down a hallway next to the conference room. At the end of it was a girl Steve could only assume was the agent sent for him. She smiled at them both. Though, she lingered longer on Bucky before facing Steve. Definitely was infatuated with the real life superhero. Not so much with his dysfunctional friend.

 

“We’ll take good care of him, Mr. Barnes,” she said, a sickly sweet ring in her voice. Steve didn’t believe a word she was saying, but Bucky let out a sigh of relief. Like he needed to believe some people on this ship were genuine. 

 

“Just, be careful. If anyone on your team intentionally tries to trigger or hurt him, there’ll be hell to pay,” Bucky said, a warning to his words.

Steve stared, unabashedly, at the side of Barnes’s face, surprised. The man hadn’t slept in multiple days, and had a three o’clock shadow trailing to his neck. But, Steve was trained to know whether or not someone was lying. And, even when Bucky was delirious, Captain America was telling the truth. Steve’s heart jerked in his chest. This was just another reason why Bucky was too good for him.

 

“Understood. We’ll do everything in our power to make sure he’s well cared for,” see that, that was a lie. Part of Steve wanted to shout out to Bucky. To make him see the trap he was forcing Steve into, though he didn’t know it. Especially because he didn’t know it. But, Steve couldn't disappoint him. His damn conscience kept getting in the way. 

 

“Thank you,” the brunette responded before turning to Steve, “You’ll be ok Stevie, I promise. I’ll be there before you know it.”

 

“I’m not a child,” Steve reminded the man, an absence of heat in his words. The eyes of the agent in front of him went wide, like she was surprised he had the ability to speak at all. Steve had to fight the urge not to snap her neck. It was a damn strong urge.

 

“No, you’re my friend,” Bucky answered him before walking away, reminding Steve why he had to do this. Why Steve couldn’t back out of this. Why Steve did everything Bucky wanted him to without question. Bucky Barnes was a good person. And with the memories that had started to return to him of his past life, Steve couldn’t ruin another good person.

 

“Are you ready?” The agent asked coldly, the smile had already dropped from her lips. Steve didn’t answer her. She walked away anyway, Steve right on her tail.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The pair made their way through corridor after corridor to get to the medical wing. Steve was not surprised to find every hall empty, so only the sound of his own footsteps echoed in the abandoned structure. 

The agent was clearly trying to get the soldier lost with all the turns they were taking. Making sure, if he escaped, he couldn’t run back to Bucky. It was too bad that Steve already knew four different routes to get to the medical wing from Bucky’s previous  instructions. He had told Steve that Fury, though he was one of the good guys, wasn’t perfect. And had the soldier look at a map of the helicarrier just in case something went wrong. 

Steve had it memorized in five minutes flat.

Therefore, he was well aware that the agent had circled the medical wing three times already. Fury, once again, underestimated him. Eventually, it was going to get somebody killed. Steve just had yet to figure out who, exactly, that would be.

Steve scanned the girl in front of him, taking in everything minuscule detail about her to use in the fight he was going to start. From the way the artificial light flickered making her skin tinge green, to the faded bruises from fights in the field that he could use against her. She was tall and slim, though lean muscle lay hidden under her clothes. She was a runner, and wouldn’t expect Steve to be able to keep up with her quick movements. That would be her weakness.

 

“You can stop pretending,” Steve finally said, breaking the tense silence. It was the first time he had spoken directly to the agent. To her credit, she replied unfazed.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, keeping her tone as neutral as his own.

 

“Take the tranquilizer gun out of your hollister and you’ll know exactly what I mean.”

The woman spun around, the dart gun already loaded and ready in her hands. But, she hesitated to shoot. She was scared of him, as she should be. He almost felt bad for the girl. She was probably a junior agent who had been sent out to get the big, scary assassin none of her superiors were brave enough to face themselves. But, a gun was still pointed at his face, and he couldn’t find it in him to feel too much pity.

 

“Please,” Steve said, the energy in him already starting to tingle with the promise of bloodshed, “You had the thing in plain sight, don’t act surprised.”

He swung his metal arm out, going for the side of her head. She ducked at the last second so he only skimmed the top of her hair. He grunted feeling the momentum of the swing start to throw him off balance, but he regained control at the last second. This form of fighting had been exactly what he expected, and he was prepared. The girl was a skilled opponent, though she lacked the percisness that came with age.  Steve heard the release of the gun behind him, and swerved out of the way. He spun around, using his leg to kick the weapon out of the girl’s hold.

The agent stood empty handed and terrified in front of him.

 

“Don’t try to play on levels far higher than your own. You’ll always lose.”

His own words seemed to resonate in him for a reason he didn’t quite understand. Yet, before he could linger on it, a sharp point lodged itself in his shoulder. Then a second later, another one followed it.

 

“They were earlier than I thought they’d be,” Steve mumbled to himself before falling to the ground, unconscious.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The soldier woke up strapped down to a hospital bed. The sheets itched against his skin, and he was annoyed to find his clothes had been replaced by a stark white gown. Barnes owed him so much for this.

Steve, subtly, tried to test the straps at his wrists to check for leeway, not wanting the nurses around him to realize he was awake. There was a little bit of give, enough to reassure the soldier he could get free if he had to. 

Steve felt an I.V in his arm that made him itch with the urge to rip it out and a heartbeat monitor on his finger. Idiot’s didn’t realize he had learned to control his heartbeat long ago. If he wanted to, he could keep pretending to be unconscious the entire checkup. 

Steve had expected this from SHIELD. He had heard what the employees were saying behind his back, and they were right. What reasonably intelligent super spy let an unknown assassin wander free on his aircraft? Even if that man was Captain America’s best friend.

Fury had trusted his team to keep Steve in check while in the office space. But, in a medical room? With easy access to items that could be used as weapons? No, Fury wouldn’t stand for that. If he hadn’t been certain while waiting for Bucky’s meeting to end, his suspicions had been validated when the man came to inform him he would have to go to medical alone. Fury planned to keep Barnes isolated from Steve for as long as this visit would take.

Steve would be a lot more worried about that if he thought Fury had plans to truly hurt him. But, Steve didn’t believe that for a moment. If Fury had wanted him dead, there would have been an entire army waiting in the halls to capture him once Bucky left. He was only in for medical men to study him. He could handle that. For Bucky he could handle that.

However, a sharp sting in Steve’s bicep made the man decide it was time to wake up.

The soldier turned his neck, rustling the pillow under his head, and glared at the boy in front of him. It was as the nurse was gingerly pulling the needle out of Steve’s arm that the soldier could tell his presence had been realized. 

The boy’s face went white and his steady hands started to shake as he held the glass vile. Good, Steve didn’t want his blood in the hands of a government agency anyway. 

 

Their eyes met.

 

The boy shrieked, and Steve’s blood flew out of his hands and crashed on the floor were it shattered. Dark red liquid seeped onto the white tile, spreading like a disease around the nurse's feet. The sight was almost familiar to the soldier in a terrible, terrible way.

Immediately, five agents came bursting through the entrance when they heard the commotion. All of them surrounded Steve while the nurses, who were already in the room, tended to the boy. There was a small cut on his hand from where the glass had broken, but otherwise he was fine.

 

“What happened?” Snapped, what Steve assumed was, the doctor in charge. He had come in with the armed men, and was the only one wearing a white lab coat.

 

“Nothing,” the nurse said, “He just...woke up.”

The room fell silent as all eyes turned to Steve. Some felt brave enough to met his gaze. But, when he trained his eyes on each individual person, he was pleased to find they all caved to him. Let them see the monster that lay hidden beneath so they knew to keep their distance. The soldier watched with sick satisfaction as they all fell at his feet...well, except one.

 

“I know you can hear us,” the head doctor said, pure rage seeping from his dark gaze. 

The doctor didn’t have a name tag on, none of them did. They seemed to be afraid of the possibility of Steve remembering who they were, and coming after them when this was all over. Like he would waste his time on their pathetic lives. No, if Steve wanted to kill them he’d simply break his restraints and grab a scalpel. 

 

“If you try to escape, we won’t hesitate to put a bullet through your head. Fury wouldn’t hold it against us,” the doctor continued, but Steve didn’t give him the satisfaction of a glance. No, something much more interesting had caught his interest. Something was happening outside the door. Something wild and untamed. Steve’s skin began to prickle. Whatever was happening in the hall, he hadn’t planned for it.

 

“Listen to me, you monster,” Steve’s focus shot to the doctor, no longer able to ignore him. He hated how a wicked smile of satisfaction spread across the man’s face, “we have half an hour left with you. Don’t cause trouble or we’ll make you regret it.”

The threat bounced off of Steve as if it were nothing but a mild inconvenience. Nothing this man could put him through would compare to what he had experienced. The doctor had no idea what he was dealing with, or what Steve could endure before he cracked.

Nonetheless, Steve nodded minimally at the man. Letting him know he had been heard. It would soothe the doctor's ego if only for a while, even if it was a hit to Steve’s own.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for,” the doctor said, back to ignoring Steve now that he thought he had won. His colleagues all straightened up at the commanding tone in the man’s voice, “Get back to work.”

With that, the room became charged with energy as the nurses were quick to start fiddling again. The young nurse, who had tried to take Steve’s blood, bent down with a broom and towels to clean up the mess he made. The noise outside continued, but it floated to the back of Steve’s mind as something unimportant.

 

“And someone take the man’s blood again. Seeing as this one is so incompetent,” the doctor ordered. Rage flared briefly in Steve’s gut. It didn’t escape his notice how the nurse flinched at the doctor’s words. Like he was used to being verbally abused by the man. A flash of a memory erupted from Steve’s cloudy memory. One from a different life time, yet he found its message had stayed true.

 

Steve didn’t like bullies.

 

“No,” the soldier’s voice rang clear in the room. Louder then he had spoken in a long time. A shiver of ecstasy gave him the confidence to sink further into it.

 

“What?” The doctor stated in disbelief, a laugh already on his lips. It made Steve’s fists clench. But, the boy on the floor had a look of wonder in his eyes when he dared a glance at Steve. Like he had never seen anyone talk back to the doctor before. It gave the soldier a sense of righteousness. Steve couldn’t let the nurse down now, he just couldn't. 

 

“I do not give you permission to take my blood. It’s an invasion of privacy. Captain America would agree. You don’t want to bring  _ him  _ into this now do you?” The taunt was clear in the soldier’s voice.

Nervous energy swept through the medical staff like mass hysteria, infecting one person then moving onto the next. Even the doctor’s face went white as he tried to regain control over the situation.

 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s a mad man who doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” said the doctor, trying to discredit Steve. But, the nurses were looking at each other skeptically. Steve wasn't the bloodthirsty man this doctor, or Fury, had made him out to be. Whether or not he still had that part in him didn’t matter. Right now he was Steve, not The Winter Soldier, and the nurses were noticing. Noticing that this, all of this, wasn’t right.

The doctor was red in the face from the loss of his audience, and marched up to Steve. Grabbing him painfully by the hair, he shoved the soldier’s head backwards in an uncomfortable position.

 

“You want to tell Captain America, fine. I’ve heard you’ve been brainwashed before. Want to try again?” 

Steve jerked, only once, against his restraints. The sound loud as metal clanged against metal. It was only a glimpse at his true strength, but it was a clear message nonetheless. He could get out if he wanted to. If they lay an unwanted hand on him, he would get out. Never again would he have his memories taken away from him, he’d stop at nothing to insure that. Even if it meant becoming the monster everyone thought he was.

Sure enough, none of the nurses were looking at him anymore, nevermind questioning his innocence. Not even the boy from his spot on the floor. 

 

The doctor saw it too, and knew he had succeeded. 

 

“Take his blood again, boy,” the doctor ordered. Steve didn’t fail to notice that the man was too scared to do it himself. He thought he had the higher power, but Steve could see his hands shaking.

The poor nurse was left to do his bidding, and this time it really wasn't going to work out in his favor.

The nurse threw the glass, and the towels now brown with stain, into the hazard trash bin. When this was all over Steve had to remind himself to find those and burn them.

The nurse rushed to put on gloves, and grab the correct equipment while the doctor’s eyes never left him.

 

“Faster,” the man kept saying, knowing every time he spoke the boy would falter.

A loud bang sounded in the hallway, alerting Steve that whatever was out there might be something he should worry about now. He had tried to ignore it, figuring it wasn’t his problem, but what seemed like a hurricane was almost upon them. Two more crashes followed, loud enough for everyone to hear. Someone was fighting an unfair fight out there.

 

“Hurry up, boy,” the doctor said this time without a trace of malice humor. A sense of urgency taking control of the room. Whatever was outside, this man didn’t want in.

 

The nurse was finally ready as he made his way to Steve.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, so only the soldier could pick it up.

 

_ Me too _ , Steve wanted to say back.

The nurse had his tools on the left side of Steve’s bed, while he stood on the right so he could access the soldier’s non prosthetic. There was a rip and Steve smelled the distinct scent of rubbing alcohol. The cold napkin touched his skin before disappearing, and a blue elastic was wrapped around his bicep to get the blood flowing where they wanted it. Steve felt his heart start to pump wildly. Hating how strapped down he was all of a sudden. Hating what it was reminding him of. There was another crash from the hallway, and Steve almost thanked it for distracting him from falling into a past memory. But, he knew it wouldn’t hold for long.

The nurse reached over Steve to grab the needle. This is where the soldier saw his chance. Before the boy could pull away, Steve surged upwards and clamped down on the nurse’s arm with his teeth. The boy screamed in shock and pain while Steve only bit harder. Blood sprouted in his mouth, he was going to look absolutely insane with it dripping down his face when he pulled away. Well, someone was getting their blood drawn today. It just sure as hell wasn’t going to be him.

The boy jerked his arm out of Steve’s mouth, finally. The group of nurses were once again at his side, disgust and worry on all of their faces. Steve spit blood, and bits of skin he had caught in his teeth, onto the floor. The coppery taste in his mouth not one he enjoyed. Then, using his teeth again, the soldier tore off the knotted elastic on his arms, flinging it far away.

 

“Enough!” Cried the doctor, a step away from pulling his hair out. 

He was muttering angrily under his breath, and his face was red, reminding Steve of a bull. The doctor then spun around, searching through all the drawers and cabinets in the room for something. He tore through medical equipment like it was nothing, until, finally, a spark of worry entered Steve’s bloodstream. The soldier had to remind himself that he had been through far worse then this man could ever dream up in his worst nightmare.

The doctor finally went still. He had found what he had been looking for. Steve’s breath caught in horror when the man pulled out a leather gag. One that looked like it hadn’t been used in ages. Like the world had learned to forget it, for it had caused so many traumas in its past. It had been the cause of many in Steve’s own.

The soldier blinked. For every half a second the world went dark, he was back in a different chair in a different life. Pain would rip through every bone in his body. The doctor was getting closer.

Steve realized he was thrashing wildly on the bed, not in the state of mind to properly get himself out of this situation.

And then, arms were holding him down. Just like before. A gag was thrust into his mouth to keep him from biting his tongue when the electricity started. Already it felt like something far more powerful than blood was dancing in his veins. Stepping on every nerve, frying him until he smelled like smoke. Until the pain was all he remembered, not the moments that led up to it.

Steve screamed, and screamed, and screamed. Begging them to stop. But, they weren’t going to stop, and he was finally going to die.

 

Until, he wasn’t.

 

The door to the hospital room banged down, and for a second he wasn’t lost to his memories. Because that’s all they were, memories. No matter if he tasted the musk of leather or not.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?” Shouted a new voice. 

 

_ Please _ , he wanted to call out to that person. The voice, whoever it was, was pulling him out of the trance he found himself stuck in.

 

“Get the fuck away from him! Get out of the room! You’re lucky I’m not pressing charges. What kind of doctors are you? Gagging a trauma patient.”

The voice was the light in the dark he was submerged in. Getting brighter and brighter the more Steve focused on it.

 

“Our apologies, Mr. Stark,” came the doctor’s muffled voice, the door closed before Steve’s savior could start on him again. 

For a moment the room was silent, even to Steve. Like the man was watching to make sure these people really had gone, instead of just waiting to ambush him.

 

“I’m going to sick Pepper on all your asses, and then you’ll be sorry,” the man murmured. Steve didn’t know who was sick and why a spice of all things was going to stop them, but he didn’t question it. He just wanted the man to keep talking so he could pull himself out of this nightmare.

 

A pair of footsteps raced over to where Steve lay, captured.

 

“What the hell is wrong with those people. Poking at you like you’re an experiment, seeing what it will take to make you lose it. It’s wrong. It’s disgusting.”

Steve first felt a release on his right arm, then his right foot. Then his left foot, and arm. All along, the man never stopped chattering, Steve couldn’t be more grateful for it.

Cool air caressed his skin where it had been pulled taut by the straps, making the soldier shiver.

At last, the gag was ripped from Steve’s mouth, making him ache to cry out in relief. But, he held it in, not sure if he would be punished for making noise. Once Steve’s final restraint was removed, the soldier curled in on himself. He was gasping for air like he had never tasted it before. Rejoicing in his lungs filling and releasing without any unwanted after taste. Steve was free. From the pain, from his missions, from Hydra…

 

“Hey, super soldier,” came the voice from before, this time much closer and tender, “can you open your eyes for me, big guy?”

Steve hadn’t realized they had been closed. With another ridiculous gasp, the soldier’s eyes shot open, greedily taking in all that was around him.

It took a moment for the bright light to filter into something normal. But, when it did Steve was pleasantly surprised by the sight in front of him. The concerned face of a handsome man was pressed up against his own.

 

“You’re not going to try and hurt me?” Steve asked bluntly, his voice croaky. The man stepped back, to Steve’s dismay, a look of surprise on his face.

 

“So he does speak,” the man said to himself, but unlike the distaste he felt for the people who had said it before, Steve was oddly proud that he had proven himself to this man in some way. God, it made him throw up in his mouth a little.

 

“No, no I’m not going to hurt you.” The man said, plopping himself down on Steve’s bed. It startled the soldier, the liberties the man took. Whoever he was, the brunette wasn’t like anyone else Steve had met. Not even Bucky had been so nonchalant with him.

“In any case, I think you could easily take me down if I tried, anyway,” the man said, good naturedly.

Steve grunted his reply, moving to a sitting position. The man didn’t even flinch at the sudden closeness between the two. Strange? Steve couldn’t help but be...intrigued.

Taking a leap of faith, Steve spoke his next words, “I’d hate to ruin a pretty face.”

That did catch the man’s attention. A smile tugged at his lips before he let out a bark of laughter that would have spooked anyone else. Steve, on the other hand, felt oddly satisfied with the reaction.

 

“Alright super soldier, you’ve earned it. My name’s Tony Stark,” the man said holding out his hand. Steve glanced at it apprehensively for only a moment, before reaching out to take it in his own. Steve’s hand enclosed Tony’s completely, it was so much smaller than his. But, that's not what Steve noticed. In the second that their skin touched, Steve could already read so many things about this new comer. Though his hands were delicate, there were rough calluses on his fingertips. Added with the smell of oil and the grease stain on the man’s forehead. Steve could assume Tony Stark was an engineer. And a good one at that.

Steve stored that away as information he would inspect later.

As they dropped hands, Tony stood from the bed, brushing off lint from his t-shirt.

 

“Sorry that I didn’t get here sooner. Cap seemed to trust the guys who had taken you to medical, so I didn’t think to follow. But, when Fury kept the star spangled idiot in that room for so long, I had my worries. Good thing too, as soon as I saw those guards at the door I knew something was up. When they put up a fight, I had to call the suit. I threw the assholes through a couple walls, they won’t be getting up for a while.”

Steve stood, as well from the bed. So many new phrases had sprouted from Stark’s mouth he didn’t know what to focus on first. He settled for the words that made sense to him. This...Mr. Stark character knew Bucky, that was for sure. And he knew about Fury being a two timing asshole. But, Steve didn’t know how he knew these things. Who was this man?

He’d feel more comfortable asking those risky questions if he wasn’t in a flimsy paper gown.

 

“Oh, here,” Tony said, throwing a pile of clothes at Steve, who caught them easily. It was like he could read Steve’s mind, which the soldier wouldn’t say was impossible from the three minutes of knowing him “you should put those on before Fury comes barging in in the next five minutes. He’ll have heard about the trouble we caused by now.”

Steve was tongue tied, but Tony didn’t even seem to notice. He just kept talking, like he would never run out of things to say. Steve found he liked hearing the sound of the other man’s voice. Without further hold up, Steve ripped the paper gown off of him. Watching it fall to shreds at his feet until he stood completely naked in front of Tony, whose cheeks were bright red. But, that was the only indication that he was thrown off his game. Steve smiled. He enjoyed a challenge.

 

“-and really, I knew Fury can be a dick most of the time, but I didn’t expect him to strap you down like that-”

 

“I suspected,” Steve cut Tony off as he slipped on a pair of underwear. Stark stopped mid sentence, and finally trained his eyes on Steve. Tony squinted at him, as if trying to figure him out. For once, Steve didn’t mind the scrutiny. He was almost eager to see what this man would find. Steve flexed his muscles once, delighting in the way they made the brunette’s eyes widen. 

 

“If you suspected,” Tony squeaked out, before clearing his throat, “why didn’t you say anything?”

Steve shrugged, pulling on the jeans Tony had thrown at him, “Didn’t want to disappoint anyone. I played the part I had to.”

By the looks of it Tony saw straight through to Steve’s true meaning. He didn’t want to disappoint Barnes. Blue eyes met brown, and an understanding was met.

 

“You’re not the man I expected, super soldier,” Tony said, as of he were thinking out loud rather than speaking to Steve.

Super soldier. Steve thought to himself, mulling the name over in his head. He liked it, especially when it came out of Tony’s mouth.

 

Steve smiled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two minutes later, Fury and Bucky barged into the room in a heated debate. Steve didn’t even care, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Tony. 

He didn’t say a word as Fury threatened his life, and Bucky tried to save it. Or when he was accused of traumatizing Fury’s best doctors with physical wounds. 

What he would later remember was the fire in Tony’s eyes as he spoke up in defense of Steve and called Fury out on his bullshit. What he would later remember was Tony insisting Steve live at his tower with the rest of the Avengers.

He would also remember Bucky asking him why he was shirtless, and feel a blush creep up on his pale skin.

He would also remember Tony giggling at the question and the feeling that his new life was starting. He found he was eager to see where it led him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a wintersoldier steve with stony prompt you want written leave a comment (also to the ppl who left comments on other oneshots i haven’t forgotten about you promise)  
> All the love


End file.
